


Memory

by BookWorm848



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWorm848/pseuds/BookWorm848
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem written upon returning to a childhood home, years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Memory.

What is memory? Can memory lie?  
The way I remember you... you've changed.

Or have I?


End file.
